


Not a date

by Mijali



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (it's totally a date), F/F, Not a Date, One Shot, moira is a an absolute shit but by god does angela love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijali/pseuds/Mijali
Summary: Moira and Angela go to lunch. Moira gets uncharacteristically out played.Based on a prompt from BenevolentErrancy and the fact that Moira being a piece of shit, but less of one to Angela gives me life.





	Not a date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenevolentErrancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenevolentErrancy/gifts).



“It’s not a date.”

Angela held a white sundress up to herself, glaring at her reflection in her bedroom mirror- this was Moira she was talking about, there was no way it was a date. And if it were, there was no way Angela would say yes. Between that smug, know-it-all grin that drove her half mad with annoyance, that stupid habit she had of never putting anything back where she found it and her god-awful tendency to never say what she was actually feeling, and to hide it behind biting jabs and sarcasm? No, thank you. Angela would never have said yes to going if it were.

She put the sundress back and pulled out a light pink blouse, wrinkling her nose as she looked it up and down.

Besides, it wasn’t a date anyway. She just wanted to discuss research over lunch. Nothing special at all.

She put the shirt back and sighed.

X

Lunch was at a small cafe that was near the Overwatch Headquarters in Zürich that was close enough to not be inconvenient but not so close that other members would be likely to come around for fika.

She looked around the cafe, expecting to be there before her partner, only to be surprised by a shock of red that was huddled over a book in the corner near the wood burning stove. It was early spring, and there was still enough of a chill that the staff had stoked a small fire in it, and Moria seemed as content as she ever did, settled in its warmth with a cup of tea and a set of menus sitting in front of her.

As Angela moved closer, she could see that both looked untouched.

“Sorry, were you waiting long?”

Moira looked up, and for a split second her expression seemed almost soft, before sharpening like daggers into her trademarked smirk, “Not very, although punctuality is always appreciated, Angela.”

Angela clicked her tongue as she sat in the chair across from her and glanced at the menu, “I’m well aware that I am five minutes early, Moira.”

Moira’s smirk turned into a grin, and Angela steadily ignored it as she looked at the salads on offer for lunch today, “What were you getting? The cucumber salad looks lovely.”

“I hadn’t looked yet, I got a bit engrossed in my reading,” Moira reached for her menu with a chuckle, “it’s on cybernetic integrations into neurological systems- well written, but with your current research, already out of date.”

“That’s the problem with our fields, isn’t it? When you’re on the bleeding edge of science and medicine, you become old news rather quickly.” 

“It’s a good thing that you always seem to remain on the bleeding edge, then, isn’t it?”

Angela’s eyes flicked up to look at Moira’s, confused, “If I didn’t know any better, that would sound like a compliment.”

“Then it seems you don’t know better.”

“Moira-”

“I think I’ll have soup today.”

They lapsed into a stiff silence for a moment, until the waitress came to take their orders, “A cafe creme and the cucumber salad, please.”

“Soup of the day.”

The waitress left and Angela sighed, “You could say ‘please’ every once in a while, you know.”

“Being efficient is a greater kindness than making the girl stand around as we exchange forced pleasantries, don’t you agree?” 

“Obviously not, if I mentioned it.”

Moira gave a non-committal hum as she sipped her tea, “Then I will try to be more polite when she comes back around if it means that much to you.”

Angela couldn’t hold back the disbelieving chuckle that forced its way out of her throat, “What has gotten into you, today? You’re acting almost decent, it’s scaring me.” Moira’s mouth was still hidden behind her mug, but she didn’t miss how her hands tightened around it, “Not that I mind, of course. I appreciate the effort, in any case.”

Moira set her mug down and lifted the book she had been reading, “This journal was published eight months ago. At the time, he was considered the end-all-be-all of cybernetic integration. When you publish, you will take that title from him. Do you even understand that? This man has been the leading figure in this field for nearly a decade.”

“I’m certain I won’t be dethroning him so quickly, Moira.”

“You aren’t listening to me- Angela, what you’re working on will change the field from prosthetics and- and bloody enhancements and turn it into something capable of redefining humanity itself! Now is not the time for modesty!” Her hand hit the table hard enough to rattle the silverware and a few nearby patrons looked up before going back to their own conversations, “Look around you, for once! You are going to change the course of our species!”

“All I want to do is help people, Moira. All I want to do is let people live a happy life again. If it changes humanity, then let it be for the better, but that’s secondary to just letting people live. My research is just a means to an end.”

“You research is is just the beginning!”

“My research will be outdated in eight months, just like his was, but I appreciate how highly you think of it, Moira.”

“It’s not the research I think highly of, Angela!”

Moira’s outburst shocked them both into silence, Angela’s eyes were wide and Moira looked almost sad, “Why did you ask me to lunch today, Moira.”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“It doesn’t count if you don’t say it.”

“Must you make this so difficult for me, Angela?”

“Someone has to challenge you every now and again.”

“Angela, I-”

“Your soup, ma’am.”

The waitress set the bowl delicately in front of Moira, and Moira let out a startled, “Thank you.”

After setting the salad and coffee before Angela, she politely excused herself and left, leaving the two to their thoughts.

“Angela?”

“Moira.”

“I had asked you here on a date, you know.”

“I didn’t, in fact. In order to ask me on a date, you have to actually, well, ask me on a date.”

Moira’s face- if Angela wasn’t imagining it, it almost seemed she was blushing.

“Yes, well, a woman of your intellect, I had assumed you could figure it out.”

“You’re embarrassed!”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve never seen this before, I hadn’t realized you were even capable of it!”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Moira?”

“Angela.”

“I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Then let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
